Crossover?
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: A short one shot story. A Ranma, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, DBZ crossover story, kinda.


**Crossover?**

A Ranma 1/2, Inyuasha, Salior Moon, Dragonball Z story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to their proper creators and are only being borrowed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we look into the Tendo dojo, we see Ranma; a young man with long black hair done up in a pigtail; standing in a battle stance. Opposite of him is Akane; a girl, the same age as him, with short blue-black hair; she is also in a battle stance.

He says, "Come on, you're the one who wanted to do this."

"I know," she replies, lunging forward with a right punch.

The boy easily blocks the attack, and tells her, "You're not even trying to hit me."

Her answer was, "This is only practice."

Their sparring match was ended early, when someone shouted, "Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer!!" and slashed a gaping hole in the dojo's wall.

The collapsing wall caused Akane to shreik and jump into Ranma's arms. She quickly realizes this, and pushes away from him.

Walking thru the dust cloud, a young man appears; dressed all in red, and has long, flowing white hair. Oddly enough, he appeared to have two dog-like ears on top of his head instead of on the side.

He spoke, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" answered Ranma, stepping forward.

"Don't give me that. Where's Kagome?" he repeated.

"There's no Kagome here. We have a Kasumi," said Akane.

A woman with waist length brown hair pokes her head into the dojo, replying, "Did someone call me?"

"I'm only going to ask one more time," started the boy dressed all in red, unsheathing an oversized sword, "Where is Kagome?"

Suddenly, another shout is heard, "Kamehame Ha!!" and the boy in red gets hit in the back by a bluish-white energy beam, sending him into the opposite wall.

Removing himself from the wall, the boy turns around and sees a middle-aged man walk thru the hole in the dojo's wall. The man is dressed in an orange karate gi, with a dark blue undershirt and boots to match. He has wild, spikey black hair.

He says, "Leave these innocent people alone."

The boy in red asks, "Who are you?"

The man replies, "My name is Goku. Who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha, and these people kidnapped Kagome," answered the boy in red.

"Get it through your thick skull, we don't have your Kagome!" yelled Ranma.

Another shout from nowhere, "Moon Tiara Magic!!" and Goku gets clobbered by a golden energy disc, sending him to the floor, halfway into the dojo.

Everyone looks and watches a young woman with two long blonde pigtails, dressed in a female sailor uniform, walk thru the hole in the dojo's wall.

"I am Sailor Moon and as guardian of the earth, it is my sworn duty to protect it's people from you negaverse demons," she announces, looking back and forth from Goku to Inuyasha.

"Why did you hit me? I'm a good guy!" yelled Goku, getting up.

"You're a negaverse monster, don't deny it!" she shot back.

Those two begin to argue, while Ranma and the boy in red, start shouting at each other.

"Give me back Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"We don't have your Kagome!" replied Ranma.

Akane meanwhile, has been getting angrier and angrier with the situation. With a clenched fist and a popping vein in her forehead, she screams, "QUIET!!!" and the silence was deafening.

Every body else turned their attention to her.

Kasumi took the opportunity to say, "Is everyone here, staying for dinner?"

Ignoring her older sister, Akane says, "Yelling at each other isn't going to help anyone right now. If anything, there is only one person to blame for this chaos."

"Who?" asked Ranma.

She points skyward and replies, "Him."

The others nod in agreement.

"What are you pointing at?" wondered the oldest Tendo daughter.

So Sailor Moon, Goku, Inuyasha, Ranma, and Akane turn their gazes up at the sky, and shouted in unison, "Hey, Fanfic writer! Make up your mind!!"

"Who are you shouting at?" asked Kasumi, looking up.

A booming voice responds, "SORRY."

"Oh my," said the eldest Tendo sister.

The End


End file.
